Rupture
by Yuleo
Summary: Parfois, parfois on se quitte, on se sépare, on rompt avec la personne qu'on aime. Et parfois, parfois ce n'est pas par manque d'amour...
1. Axel

Ça fait longtemps, vous allez bien?

Je reviens avec une série d'OS écrits il y a un moment mais que je n'ai jamais osé poster. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais poster est devenu difficile pour moi, je n'y arrive plus (ça me bloque aussi dans l'écriture d'ailleurs). Donc j'essaie de m'y remettre, avec énormément d'appréhension, en douceur.

Cette série d'OS portera sur la rupture. Je les ai écrit il y a longtemps, et ils sont tous en lien avec le RP que j'ai avec Leptitloir (allez voir ce qu'il écrit, genre vraiment !) Je sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster, ça dépendra de mon appréhension, mais les OS sont finis et sont au nombre de 6. Je vais essayer de tout poster vite quand même.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est parti parce que l'amour n'a pas suffi.

On entend souvent le contraire pourtant. On le présente comme une colle qui fixe les morceaux entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit à cours. On ne dit pas que l'amour, des fois, ça ne suffit pas.

Parce qu'il est pas con Axel. Il a essayé, de toutes ses forces. Il a tenu bon, il est resté, il a été patient, il a tout donné. Mais il y a eu la fois de trop. L'instant de patience de trop. Le serrage de dents de trop. L'événement en trop. Enfin bref, la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Et il s'est senti con devant le gamin blond, quand il s'est rendu compte que là, ça ne suffirait pas. Qu'il avait beau aimer Roxas de toute son âme, il avait juste envie de partir en claquant la porte.

Et ça, comment tu l'expliques aussi ?

Comment tu dis à l'autre « je t'aime mais je te quitte » ? C'est la faute à qui ? A lui ? Aux deux ? A personne ? Puis, c'est cruel. Je t'aime mais je te quitte.

L'angelot en avait pâli. Plus aucune couleur sur son visage, juste ses grands yeux bleus. Et même eux, ils semblaient délavés. Il avait supplié, promis, pleuré. Mais que valent des mots jetés en l'air face à la fatigue ?

Parce que Axel est si fatigué… Fatigué de faire des efforts, de ronger son frein, d'attendre encore et encore que son amant s'ouvre à lui. De lui passer ses mots blessants en les mettant sous le coup du stress. En se disant que ce n'est qu'une passade, que ça ira mieux avec le temps.

Combien de temps devons-nous faire des efforts dans une relation avant qu'on nous autorise à la quitter ?

Le rouge sait qu'il passera pour le méchant. Le mec impatient, incapable d'avoir pitié de son petit copain. Sans cœur. Il le sait mais tout, tout vaut mieux que ce poids si lourd sur les épaules. Et quoi qu'on en dise, il pèse lourd le petit prince.

Il a peur de déranger. Il a ses troubles anxieux. Il a ce stress dû aux études. Il a ces petits moments de dépression. Il a ses traumatismes. Il a ses silences, ses doutes, ses peines et ses douleurs. Il a ce manque de confiance en lui qui fait qu'il ne parle pas. Mais dans une relation, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas communiquer.

Et Axel y a cru, vraiment. Il a vraiment cru que tout s'arrangerait, que l'amour suffirait. Que, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Sauf que la réalité n'est pas aussi douce, aussi facile que l'on veut faire croire.

Et Axel n'en a plus pu au bout d'un moment. Il a essayé de lui en parler. Mais c'était toujours le mauvais moment, il fallait tout le temps remettre ça à plus tard. Et un jour, « plus tard » est devenu « trop tard ».

Alors il lui a dit. Que c'était fini. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Et il n'a pas pu mentir quand Roxas lui a demandé s'il l'aimait. Il a dit oui. Oui je t'aime. Mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffit plus. Et le pauvre enfant a eu l'air explosé.

« Donc c'est fini ? C'est juste fini, comme ça ? »

Voilà tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, son petit ange. « Juste fini », ça n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien. Parce que, ouais, la relation elle est « juste finie ». Comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Tout ce qu'ils ont construit ensemble, tous leurs projets d'avenir, tout ça c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien. Vide, néant.

Il sait que son petit prince l'aime. L'aime tant, l'aime trop sûrement. Et il sait que c'est réciproque. Que s'il pouvait, il l'attendrait encore. Il lui décrocherait la lune, les étoiles et le soleil en même temps. Mais rien de tout ça ne suffirait, malheureusement.

On ne parle jamais de l'amour qui ne suffit pas. De celui qui tente de toutes ses forces, en vain. En tout cas, Axel lui il n'en a pas entendu parler. Il est réaliste pourtant. Il sait qu'une relation, c'est pas rose bonbon tout doux tout mignon. Ça a ses bords tranchants, ses explosions, ses gouffres et ses larmes. Mais on entend très peu des « je te quitte parce que j'en peux plus ». Ou du moins, pas quand ce n'est pas une relation toxique.

Et avec Roxas ça n'en était pas une. Parce que le blond est beaucoup trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il suffit qu'on lui fasse la remarque pour qu'il s'excuse à foison. Mais c'est là tout le problème, on peut pas ne jamais blesser. Et c'est pas en gardant ses problèmes pour soi qu'on ne fait pas de mal.

En rentrant chez lui, le rouge s'en était grillé une. Il avait eu envie, soudainement. Ça faisait un moment qu'il essayait d'arrêter. Mais là, il en avait besoin. La fumée grise et le goudron dans ses poumons. La réalité dégueulassement morne et banale.

Où va l'amour quand on n'a plus personne à qui le donner ? Ça, Axel ne le sait pas. On n'en parle pas, dans la vie de tous les jours. Où va l'amour quand on quitte mais qu'on aime ?

Ça surprendra sûrement mais, ouais, des fois, l'amour, ça ne suffit pas. Et ça fait stupidement mal.


	2. Roxas

Coucou !

Merci aux personnes ayant lu, et encore plus aux personnes ayant commenté ! Je vous aime d'amour !

Voici le point de vue de Roxas. Parce que j'ai oublié de préciser que les ruptures vont par paire, vous aurez à chaque fois le ressenti des deux côtés.

J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est différent du premier OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu sais que tu l'aimes. Tu sais que tu l'aimes de tout ton corps, de toute ton âme. Et tu sais que ça ne suffit pas.

Il vient de te dire qu'il te quittait. Qu'il t'aimait mais qu'il te quittait. Et après tu n'as plus rien entendu. Ou juste le son de ton cœur se brisant en des milliers de morceaux sur le sol.

Ça y est, c'est fini.

Jusqu'à Axel, tu n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que c'était l'amour. Tu regardais les autres tomber amoureux, s'attacher et se quitter. Puis recommencer. T'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui les poussait à faire ça, pourquoi ils se faisaient autant de mal.

Pour toi, si l'amour est vrai, alors il est éternel. Tu vois tes parents, et tu te dis que l'amour suffit. Quelque part, dans un coin de ta tête, y avait sûrement une petite voix qui savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais tu avais envie d'y croire.

Et puis, Axel vient te voir, l'air fatigué, désolé. Et il te dit que c'est fini. Et tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

Parce que vous vous aimez. Ça, tout le monde peut le prouver. Il est ton premier, ton seul et unique pour le moment. Tu n'as jamais rien fait avant lui, tu n'imagines pas d'après lui. Maintenant, il faut.

C'est ta faute. Tu le sais. C'est ta faute. Parce qu'au final, tu ne sais pas gérer l'amour.

Quand ça va mal, tu te tais. Quand tu stresses, tu te tais. Quand tu as des problèmes, tu te tais. Tout le temps, tu te tais. Et lorsqu'enfin tu ouvres la bouche, c'est que ça va mieux. Mais un couple, ça n'existe pas que quand ça va mieux. Ça va plus loin que ça.

T'en as entendu pourtant, des conseils sur la communication. Mais tu t'es braqué, et tu t'es dit que ça ne s'appliquait pas à vous, que vous vous compreniez et que ça suffisait. Grave erreur.

Maintenant, Axel s'en va, et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser c'est « c'est tout ? » Parce qu'au final, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour arrêter une relation. Un simple « stop » d'un des deux côtés. Et le rouge l'a fait.

T'as bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il en pouvait plus. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le rongeait, lui pesait. Que ça avait un rapport avec toi parce que chaque fois que son regard se posait sur toi il y avait comme un tremblement dans ses pupilles. Une hésitation. Sans doute qu'il se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus cette fois. Sans doute qu'il en avait peur, un peu.

Il a préféré partir et tu ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Parce que, toi non plus, tu ne te supporterais pas.

On t'a nourri au conte de fée à la petite cuillère. Aux histoires d'amour qui commencent peut-être mal mais qui finissent bien. On ne t'a jamais dit que l'amour n'est pas parfait, que rien n'est parfait. Et que, même s'il l'était, l'amour seul n'alimente pas une relation.

Tu y as cru, et tu t'es planté. Maintenant, Axel est parti. Et tu peux juste t'en mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir tes larmes. Il ne te reste plus qu'à collecter doucement les fragments de ton cœur pour essayer de les recoller ensemble.

Tu sais que, même si Axel regrette vraiment de te quitter et t'aime à la folie, il y a une part de lui qui est soulagé de partir enfin. Et, toi aussi, tu es soulagé, d'une certaine manière.

Parce que l'amour, des fois, c'est ce qui nous détruit.


	3. Xion

Voilà la suite !

On passe à du yuri cette fois. Parce que c'est bien le yuri.

On m'a fait la remarque que ce recueil devrait s'appeler "Vous avez un problème de communication, cf La grande aventure Lego 2" et faut que je revois ce film car j'ai tout oublié (mais c'est clairement un peu trop vrai)

TW : Sexe (aucune scène de cul, juste des références)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Barre toi alors ! » Naminé lui avait jeté les mots à la figure, comme une claque. Jamais la blonde ne lui avait parlé avec autant de violence, autant de hargne. De rage. A son « on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! » sa petite amie lui avait dit de partir. Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Et ça l'est.

Une relation c'est composé de deux personnes qui signent un contrat sur lequel elles se mettent d'accord. Le problème parfois, c'est que le contrat n'est pas adapté. Le problème parfois, c'est que personne n'a lu le contrat en entier.

Naminé n'aime pas qu'on la touche. Qu'on caresse ses seins, que des mains se baladent sur son corps. Elle ne ressent pas le besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel. Contrairement à Xion.

Alors, Xion est partie. Elle a pris ses affaires, et elle a claqué la porte. Dans la rue, elle marche d'un pas énergique, en serrant les dents. Et les larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues.

Elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse. Les coups d'un soir, oui, elle connait. Des femmes, que des femmes, toujours différentes, de toute orientation et de toute morphologie. Un faible pour celles qui sont vraiment masculines et assument leur homosexualité. Xion est lesbienne et le dit avec le sourire. Xion aime le sexe et le dit en montrant les dents.

Alors sortir avec quelqu'un de ace, ça fait bizarre. Mais elles pensaient vraiment que ça fonctionnerait en faisant des efforts des deux côtés. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Parce que la masturbation c'est cool, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas comme avoir un corps contre soi, une bouche à dévorer et des doigts qui se promènent sur soi.

Au départ elle s'est dit qu'il fallait juste qu'elle s'habitue. L'envie des autres allaient passer. Après tout, elle aime Naminé, ça allait forcément s'arrêter un moment ou un autre !

Douce illusion.

Alors elle avait demandé. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Juste une fois, de temps en temps. Faire un planning ou quelque chose dans le genre, une fois par mois. Ou de manière plus espacée. Elle était même d'accord pour ne pas la toucher ! Juste son corps nue contre le sien, à respirer, à voir et qui la touche.

La réponse avait claqué. Non. Et ce n'était pas négociable.

Alors Xion a serré les dents. Parce c'est ce qu'on fait par amour hein, des sacrifices pour l'autre. C'est normal de faire ça. C'est normal de céder, une relation c'est ça aussi.

Mais l'envie n'est jamais partie. Il y a la fille qu'elle croise parfois au café, la bibliothécaire, la pote d'une pote. Plein de filles qu'elle drague, par habitude, et qui lui envoient des signes positifs.

Mais elle était en couple. Et il était hors de question qu'elle trompe sa copine. Elle a une dignité, on ne blesse pas une personne qu'on aime de cette façon-là. On porte ses ovaires en allant lui parler.

C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a coincé Nami dans la cuisine et lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elles discutent de leur contrat de couple. Parce qu'il ne lui convenait pas.

Le ton a monté, les insultes sont arrivées, les reproches qu'on ne dit pas parce que « ce n'est pas grave » sont sortis, jusqu'au fameux « on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ». Et c'est vrai, elles ne peuvent pas. Pas si ça les rend malheureuses. Pas quand Xion a la libido à son paroxysme et envie de sauter tout le monde. Pas quand Naminé a peur d'être trompée et flippe à chaque fois que sa copine sort boire un verre.

C'est la brune qui l'a dit. Pas comme une mauvaise chose, ni comme une sentence. Juste un constat.

Mais l'autre ne l'a pas pris comme ça. Elle lui a dit de partir, de sa voix cassante qui voulait dire « et ne reviens pas ». Et parce qu'elle était blessée, à bout, sur le point d'exploser, elle l'a fait.

Parfois, les opposés se bloquent au lieu de se compléter. Ils s'opposent, se repoussent, se déchirent.

Dans la rue en chemin vers son appartement, son sac de cours dans le dos et des sanglots dans la gorge elle appelle son meilleur ami et le supplie de la rejoindre. Il y a dans sa voix le désespoir de ceux qui viennent de tout perdre. Alors Roxas ne pose aucune question, il se contente de venir.

Xion le répète en boucle. « J'ai vraiment essayé. » Se retenir, ne pas aller voir ailleurs car relation exclusive, ne pas toucher l'autre car asexualité, se contenter de ses mains et de jouets. Elle a essayé de toutes ses forces.

On y croit toujours, au premier amour. On se dit que ça va durer, on se voit marier et avec des enfants. On pense qu'en faisant des efforts ça fonctionnera. Que si on aime, alors tout ira bien.

Les opposés s'attirent dit-on, elle ne savait pas qu'ils peuvent s'exploser. Que la différence pouvait être si frappante. Que leurs différences les sépareraient.

Elle y a cru, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au « barre toi ! » qui voulait dire « toi et moi c'est pas possible ». Et elle pleure roulée en boule contre le blond, incapable de se calmer. Juste à murmurer « je voulais que ça marche ».

Elle croyait vraiment qu'en parler ça arrangerait les choses. On lui a dit que la communication était la clé dans les relations. La communication et l'amour. Mais parfois, on a beau avoir les deux, ça ne colle pas. Et elle ne le savait pas.


	4. Naminé

Pour faire passer le temps pendant le confinement, voici un nouvel OS !

Naminé pour compléter Xion. Pour dire vrai, ces OS m'ont beaucoup stressé et je remercie **Leptitloir** de les avoir lu et de m'avoir rassuré.

Il ne reste qu'un duo, vous avez une idée?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise à la table de ta cuisine, tu ne bouges pas, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face de toi, dans le silence juste rompu par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Tout est de ta faute, et tu le sais.

Tu cherches à savoir comment on représente un amour qui ne marche pas, comment on parle de ces blessures et des ces erreurs, comment représenter ce tourbillon de sentiments qui coulent dans tes veines et te tient immobile depuis une heure.

Parfois, l'art reste impuissant face à la réalité.

C'est ta faute, tu le sais. C'est toi qui l'as repoussé, toi qui lui as dit de partir. Tu as vu ses yeux bleu océan s'écarquiller et se mouiller avant qu'elle ne se détourne et ne parte.

Xion a tout essayé, a fait tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables. Elle a tenu les termes de votre contrat, elle a sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait comme force dans votre relation. Elle a tout donné et tu l'as repoussé.

T'as préféré te braquer, tenir bon sur tes convictions, sans te remettre en question, sans te dire à un seul moment que tu la faisais souffrir. Tu t'es dit que l'amour c'était des sacrifices, mais tu as oublié de t'inclure dans ceux-là.

Pas de sexe, tu avais dit. Parce que ça ne t'a jamais intéressé. Parce que tu as essayé une fois, avec quelqu'un, et que ça n'était pas allé loin tellement ça t'avait dégouté. Elle avait dit « ok, aucun problème » en souriant, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher à droite à gauche.

Tu t'étais dit que c'était bon, que tout était réglé.

Pendant que tu dessinais, elle se rongeait les ongles. Elle stressait. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur tes doux baisers, sur ta main dans la sienne, sur la douceur de vos étreintes qui n'allaient jamais trop loin. Elle essayait de se contenter de ça, malgré le désir et l'envie qui lui rongeait le ventre. Et toi, tu ne voyais rien.

Et quand enfin, enfin, tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu as eu peur. Peur qu'elle te trompe, peur qu'elle t'abandonne, peur que ce sexe que tu redoutais tant te la vole. Parce que tu avais beau très peu lui dire je t'aime, tu le pensais souvent, très souvent. Tu n'as jamais été douée pour parler, alors tu le montrais en la dessinant sans cesse.

Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait, au fait qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais trompé, tu as juste eu peur sans chercher à croire en elle. Il suffisait qu'elle sorte pour que le doute s'installe. Tu restais immobile, dans ton coin, recroquevillée à attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Et lorsqu'elle t'a coincé, tu as paniqué. Tu n'as pas aimé ses remarques, ses sous-entendus. Tu avais l'impression d'être attaquée, ses mots sonnaient comme des reproches ; comme si elle te reprochais de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec elle. Alors tu as riposté. Tu as ramené des défauts, des choses qui dérangeaient un peu juste un peu mais qui cette fois là ont pris des allures démentielles. Et lorsqu'elle t'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, tu lui as hurlé de partir. De toutes tes forces, avec toute la colère que tu pouvais contenir.

Aucune remise en question. A aucun moment tu n'es demandée si le problème ne venait pas de toi, si en réalité ce n'était pas toi qui bloquais votre couple en ne voulant pas voir ou parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Tu as préféré faire l'autruche, et maintenant elle est partie. Parce que tu le lui as demandé. Parce que ton « non » était une cage pour elle qui est si libre et qui aime tant les autres. Tu as tout rejeté sur elle parce que tu as l'habitude que les ruptures soient de ta faute. Et ça, tu n'en pouvais plus, alors pour une fois ça pouvait bien être la faute de l'autre, non? Mais pour une fois, pour une unique fois, ce n'était pas le cas.

Tu ne l'as pas prise en compte avant de la repousser. C'est ta faute.

_(La sorcière blanche, dans sa solitude, dessine comme une enfant pour ne pas grandir)_


	5. Zexion

Voici venir la dernière paire d'OS de ce recueil ! Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait !

Ce n'est pas un couple hétéro comme cela a été proposé, mais bien du YenSid/Terra. Je plaisante hein, rassurez vous, c'est du Zemix.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ouvre la valise et commence à ramasser ses affaires. Ses livres, ses vêtements, la brosse à dents qui trainent contre l'évier, les feuilles éparpillées dans un coin… Il doit inspecter minutieusement l'appartement pour trouver toutes les traces qu'il a égaré au fil de temps. Tout ça sous les yeux verts incrédules de Demyx.

Il était rentré d'une répétition légèrement en avance. Et satisfait, très satisfait. La pièce avançait bien, ils seront prêts à temps. Il s'amusait à réciter les alexandrins sur la grande estrade devant ses camarades et son professeur. Le ciel était bleu lorsqu'il était sorti du bâtiment. A ce moment-là, il se sentait léger. Mais en franchissant la porte de l'appartement, tout lui était retombé dessus.

Demyx était allongé sur le canapé, un sourire trop léger pour être naturel et des pupilles aussi grosses que des soucoupes. Zexion s'était senti las et fatigué lorsque la porte s'était fermée derrière lui.

Ça fait des mois que ça dure, et des mois qu'il lui a promis que ça s'arrêterait. Sauf qu'il lui a menti.

Le problème pour lui, ce n'est pas la drogue, ou peut-être que si. Le blond fumait déjà quelques pétards, parfois, quand il l'a rencontré. Le problème c'est les mensonges, les réactions flippantes, les crises de manque, la paranoïa ambiante. C'est aussi tout ce qui ne va plus dans leur couple. Parce qu'il n'arrive plus à désirer son amant. Il est juste fatigué d'avoir à porter le quotidien sur ses épaules.

Alors, ce soir-là, en rentrant, il a ouvert une valise et y a plongé ses vêtements. « Je te quitte, j'en peux plus » ont été les seuls mots qui ont franchi sa bouche. Parce qu'il n'est pas doué pour parler, pour exprimer ses propres sentiments, pour s'inventer un texte à réciter à autrui. Sur scène il brille, dans la vraie vie il reste dans l'ombre. Et puis, c'est quelques mots résument bien ce qu'il ressent : je suis fatigué de toi alors je m'en vais.

Dem n'a pas compris tout de suite, il a fallu que l'information monte au cerveau et qu'il intègre ces paroles comme étant vraies. Alors il a vu la valise avec les affaires dedans. Et il s'est jeté sur lui pour l'attraper.

\- Tu peux pas me quitter !

Sa voix est rauque et aigue, bizarre. Elle ressemble à celle qu'il a lorsqu'il a passé la journée à chanter, dehors ou pour composer un nouveau morceau. Mais ça fait des mois qu'il ne joue plus, le sitar prend la poussière dans un coin. Cette voix, ce n'est pas celle d'un chanteur, c'est celle d'un drogué.

\- On sort ensemble ! Tu peux pas !

Ils sortent ensemble, mais ils ne sont ni mariés ni pacsés. Ils ont juste accepté de faire ce bout de chemin à deux. Mais Zexion est las, si las de porter un corps presque mort sur son dos. Et en même temps, il a envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il aime ce grand garçon blond un peu niais. Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide, parce qu'il est au bord du gouffre. Et qu'au lieu de l'aider, il va fuir. Se protéger. Se débarrasser du poids sur ses épaules.

\- Tu peux pas me quitter !

Il tente d'échapper à son étreinte. Les grandes mains serrent fort son bras, l'empêchant de trop s'éloigner. Elles le supplient de rester ici, contre lui, à lui. "Aime-moi" disent-elles.

L'amour n'est pas le problème. Ou plutôt, si. Il est là le problème. Zexion a trop aimé pour partir, il a fermé les yeux sur trop de choses par amour. Et maintenant, ces choses les séparent. Il aurait dû s'en préoccuper avant. Il aurait dû faire plus d'efforts. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Là, il fait quelque chose, il se brise le cœur, il brise leur cœur en partant.

\- S'il te plait Zexy, me quitte pas….

Des larmes coulent sur sa nuque, là où le blond a enfouie sa tête. Mais il ne cède pas, ne doit pas céder.

\- Lâche moi Dem…

Sa voix tremble et il la hait. Il se hait d'être aussi faible. Faible pour ne pas pouvoir rester et aider, mais aussi faible d'hésiter à partir aussi. Il ne peut pas être hésitant, il ne peut pas être aussi cruel. Pas envers l'homme qu'il aime.

Une main se glisse sous son pull, caresse doucement la peau de son ventre. Son prénom résonne dans son cou, tandis que des lèvres se posent délicatement sur lui.

Un frisson de dégout le traverse. Le sexe, il n'en a plus envie. Depuis un moment. Ce n'est plus tendre, ce n'est plus Demyx, ce n'est plus de l'amour. Ils baisent ensemble, couchent ensemble dans les meilleurs moments. Mais ce n'est plus de l'amour. Et l'idée même que le blond utilise ça pour le faire rester le répugne. Comme si le sexe était encore quelque chose d'assez beau entre eux pour le faire rester. Comme si on faisait rester les gens qu'on aime avec une partie de jambes en l'air.

Il se dégage brusquement, avec une force que ni lui ni Dem n'avait prévu. Les yeux vert d'eau se fixent sur lui un millième de seconde avant de voyager ailleurs. Lorsqu'il est sous l'emprise de la drogue, il n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Il a honte. Zexion aussi a honte, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Je. M'en. Vais.

\- S'il te plait Zexion, je –

\- Non. Je pars.

Sa voix est dure cette fois. Coupante, comme il le voulait. Comme il le déteste. Il blesse son amant, son amour. Il le blesse pour échapper à son emprise, pour le fuir. L'abandonner à son sort. Il le blesse parce qu'il est faible.

Il récupère sa valise, tant pis s'il reste des objets à lui dans cet appartement. Tant pis si des bouts de lui continuer de voyager dans le passé. Il faut qu'il s'en aille, qu'il sorte. Qu'il rejoigne le soleil et l'extérieur. Qu'il fuit les hurlements de Demyx, ses sanglots et ses suppliques.

Il ne se retourne pas. Se retourner c'est échouer à coup sûr. Il ne se retourne pas et se retrouve dans le bus qui l'emmène chez sa mère, la valise à la main et le visage ravagé.

Ravagé par le chagrin, la tristesse, la honte, les larmes. Ravagé par la drogue qu'il ne prend pas mais qui détruit celui qu'il aime. Ravagé par l'amour et la vie.

Il est parti, il a quitté Dem. Mais le poids sur sa poitrine est toujours là, il n'est pas libre. Et ne le sera sans doute jamais.


	6. Demyx

Il est temps de finir ce recueil d'OS !

C'est le plus court de tous, mais il est sorti comme un cri et il n'y a rien à ajouter à mon sens. Mais bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir attendu autant pour si peu.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et merci à **Mijoqui **et **Leptitloir** pour leurs reviews. Pardon de ne pas y avoir répondu, c'est devenu au dessus de mes forces. Mais chacune d'entre elles m'a fait très plaisir et je vous remercie très très fort !

Merci aussi aux personnes qui n'ont fait que lire, j'espère que ces histoires vous auront plu jusqu'au bout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dem commence à hurler lorsque la porte se referme sur son amant. Ex-amant. X. Croix barrée signifiant que c'est terminé. Il hurle avachi par terre, sa tête entre les mains. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Tout est fini. X.

C'est la psy qui lui a donné les médicaments. Pour arrêter les cauchemars, la peur au ventre, le gris qui avait envahi son regard. Pour l'aider, qu'elle lui avait dit. Une jolie ordonnance avec une signature gribouillée tout en bas. La pharmacienne lui avait vendu les petites gélules sans questions. « Il faut bien suivre le traitement hein ». Ouais, il faut bien suivre le traitement, mais ça il ne l'a pas fait.

Le comprimé par jour est devenu deux. Puis quatre. Puis quatre plusieurs fois par jour. Puis plus, toujours plus. Plus pour éloigner le marasme noir dans sa tête qui prenait possession de son cerveau et l'empêchait de respirer.

Il y a eu les autres psys, pour avoir plus d'ordonnances parce qu'au rythme où il les avale les pilules, c'est suspect. Toujours toujours plus. Malgré le regard inquiet de Zexion et des autres. Puis, Axel avait tout découvert. Et alors là, la honte, cuisante, assommante. La honte qui enserre la poitrine et qui hurle « crève crève crève crève crève ». Le rouquin n'avait pas jugé, il était juste parti avec les ordonnances pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il pensait l'aider, avec juste un sermon et une punition.

C'est là que la descente aux enfers avait réellement commencé.

Parce que les petites pastilles, il en avait besoin. C'était devenu vital. Le manque était trop fort, le monde trop insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. C'était trop dur. Il avait cherché sur internet, là où on trouve de tout. Sur des sites où il n'aurait jamais pensé aller mais où il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Il n'a pas pensé à Axel qui voulait l'aider. Ni à Zexion à qui il avait déjà promis plusieurs fois qu'il allait arrêter. Ni à sa mère qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Ou plutôt, si, il y a pensé. Très fort même. Très très fort. Des larmes aux yeux et des pardons au cœur. Mais il y est allé quand même. Il a quand même acheté les petites boites. Et il a quand même avalé la drogue. Toujours un désolé au bord des lèvres. Mais s'excuser ne suffit pas. Et les promesses non plus. Jamais quand on est un drogué. Jamais.

Alors il y a eu les paroles en l'air, les cachette pour les paquets cartonnés, les mensonges et l'épais brouillard dans lequel il plonge à chaque fois que sa conscience se rapproche un peu trop de la lumière. Et ça a duré duré duré. Jusqu'à ce que Zexion le quitte.

Et maintenant il est là, incapable d'arrêter ses spasmes, incapable d'arrêter ses cris. Son cerveau lui hurle que tout est de sa faute, qu'il est nul incapable faible dégoutant et que c'est pour ça que son amour l'a quitté. Qu'il ferait mieux de mourir mourir mourir mourir mourir mourir mourir.

Il se redresse avec difficulté et fonce dans la salle de bain. Là, derrière le radiateur en panne, il y a un sachet de pilules. Il en prend plusieurs sans compter et les avale aussi sec. Vite vite, chasser la cage qui l'étouffe, le désespoir qui le submerge. Vite vite, étouffer ses sentiments dans un brouillard agréable pour tout oublier..

Bientôt il n'y a plus aucune bruit dans l'appartement, si ce n'est le chat qui gratte à la porte de la pièce de bain. Mais Demyx n'entend pas Bérénice qui essaie désespéramment de rejoindre son maitre. Il n'entend rien. Les yeux fermés, il est seul. Complètement seul, car Zexion est parti.


End file.
